Orphanage Massacre
Orphanage Massacre is an upcoming 2012 horror film directed, produced, and scored by Jarrad Burke, co-written by Steve Coy, and starring Mortimer Smoker and Pete Burns in the film debut first installment for the scheduled Orphanage franchise. The film is set in a fictional location named Petesfield. In the summer of 1881, the newly built orphanage in Petesfield is finished, and the first arrival of children are located there. An orphan in particular, James Murdoch, was described as the weirder child of all the others. He killed himself in 1884. 128 years later, a gay student from Petesfield State High is missing, and they reckon he was killed in the orphanage. A group of friends investigate, and go missing in the orphanage as well. Orphanage Massacre is on a small budget of $400,000, which a few trailers have brought in $40,000,000, and the trailers are still in cinema's. Critics who have reviewed this upcoming film has similarities of the Mexican-Spanish film The Orphanage. The movie, unlike several horror films, does not contain much violence and gore. The movie is expected to hit cinemas on the 30th-31st October 2012. Critics stated that the way it portrays actual orphanages is well noticable. Stories of actual orphans are mentioned in the movie, seeing as the director was inspired by them, as well as the design of the building in the set. The orphanage is extremely similar to the St. John's Orphanage in Goulburn. Burke, stated before making the movie, that "When I proposed making this film, I was sitting on my bed, couldn't sleep because of how hot it was. I walked downstairs and read a few haunted places on a website. I stumbled on one building in particular, and when I lived in Australia, I always went up there just to see it. The St. John's Orphanage is what the name is, and all the memories popped into my mind, and I started researching of actual stories from people who were orphans in the building. I was shocked at what I saw, but those stories made me think to make a new movie. Like, although the movie is about a group of highschool students looking for a friend, I used one story in particular for the person who kills them off. Clearly you can tell the orphanage had sad history, so why not make the killer have a secret (sad) history no one really knows about until they confront him?" Plot The movie starts off in 1881 with James Murdoch (Pete Burns) heading to the new orphanage. He didn't do much in the orphanage, but a few years after going insane, he then one night committed suicide. Following the death, it is now based in modern days, in October 2012. A gay student who went to the Petesfield High School has been missing since the holidays, and has not yet returned. The local police constables, Jarrad Burke and Ronaldo Lemenov (they play as themselves) visit the school, and discuss it to teachers Mr. Mac (Mike Miners) and Mr. Mansfield (Vincent Astronovic). After discussion of the teachers, and overheard by Guy Gutenberg (Mikey Tonkin). He laters declares a 'party-search'. The following day, the group, who consisted of Guy Gutenberg, Nathan Flynn (Henry Mcmasters), Markus Schnizer (Michael Whitebasket), Nicola Francis (Celia Munroe), Tim Box (James Coles) and Taylor Winters (Debra Clyde). The group leaves after the school bell rings, and straight away head to the orphanage. As they get to the gates, a man by the name of Uncle Morty (Mortimer Smoker), halts them. He asks why they are on his land, although he doesn't care about anyone entering the building. They explain about the case of the gay student, who has been missing. Morty then implies he does know about him missing, and admits that he last entered. Morty then says that they should not tell the police, otherwise they would suspect he was responsible for him missing or murdered, and the building will lead to demolition. That night, the group investigates. They hear strange sounds, like doors slamming, strange voices, etc, and walk into a bathroom, noticing a man by the name of Nicholas Hussey (Will Tuners). Nicholas, who walks up to Guy and the rest of the group, asks why they are trespassing. They explain their answer, and Nicholas adds that he is dead, as his body is in the roof somewhere. Shocked, but not surprised, they wanted to find the body, so Nicholas joins the group. Nicholas who seems a bit worried, tells the group about a boy who once lived in the orphanage, who apparently kills people who enter. He then adds he has been in this building for a month, because he was chased in my Uncle Morty, whom of which did not go in because he knew he would get killed. He says as they are walking off is the reason why he is still alive is that he hides, and James Murdoch does not bother looking for people who hide, he only kills them if he sees them. Later that night, the group failed to find him. They go down to the Petesfield Royal Hotel, whom of which collide with Ronaldo Lemenov and Jarrad Burke, accompanied with Lisa Burke (plays herself). Ronaldo, suspicious with the group, ask them about the gay student. Nathan explains that he was killed. The group get furious, and the three officers leave the building to go to Uncle Morty. Mr. Mac then walks in and asks why they are here, seeing as he never sees them there. They answer that the father of the gay student who went missing is the owner. Mr. Mac then walks up to the father and demands him, with the group, to talk to him privately. The father, Lucas Gregory (Ryan Thomas), had no idea, seeing as his son was going on 'vacation'. The group, with the father, later return to the orphanage for another investigation. Morty, who appears around the corner later has a raging argument with Nathan. The father of the gay student then steps up and gets into a punch up with Morty. After the fight, Uncle Morty demands them to get off the property. They later return, with the father, while Uncle Morty has gone to the Royal Hotel. When they went inside, they split into three groups to find the body, just to confirm that he actually is dead. Guy went with Nathan, as well as the father, Markus with Nicola, and Tim with Taylor. Nicholas was unable to be found, so they looked for him first. After giving up searching for him, they hear a loud thump. Guy and Nathan rush to where the thump was, and see Nicholas's corpse lying on the floor. Unsure what to do, they ran down to find the others. Finding the entire group, they suggest to get out, as they are starting to believe that the James Murdoch myth is actually true. Guy, who seemed unaffected, makes them stay because they it's important to know so the case can be dropped. Once again, they split into groups. Tim and Taylor, besides trying to find the body, left the building. Before leaving the actual property, they go behind the building and make out. After doing so, a strange sound is heard in the bush. Tim starts to check out, but see's nothing. About to make out, he feels an odd feeling, and realises he is getting killed by flies, and James Murdoch pops out of nowhere. Taylor, clearly upset, is also killed by flies after trying to run from Murdoch. Markus suggested he heard strange sounds coming from outside. Markus, with Nicola then go to the same location. They see nothing, and return to the building. They go upstairs, and walk into a random bedroom. Seeing someone in the backround, but unsure who it is, they call out who it is. He reveals himself and in confusion, Nicola is struck by lightning, and a satelite slams into Markus, killing him instantly. The final two of the group, Guy and Nathan, are completely unaware. While walking through a room, they notice that the father of the missing person is now missing. After a few moments, they hear a loud scream in the office of the building. They then run down, investigating. With no sign, they forget about him, but as they walk to where they originally stood, they witness the dead corpse of the father. Because of the loud screams, a close by resident called the police to check out the situation. Ronaldo Lemenov, Jarrad Burke, with two other officers, who is George Cummings (himself), and Scott Thompson (Frank Wilkins). They enter the building, and the place was nothing but silent. Ronaldo, Jarrad, and George go with each other and search around the north area, with Scott searching the south parts. Scott, sees someone, and calls him over, only to realise it's James Murdoch. Scott is then struck by lightning and dies. The three officers finally see Guy and Nathan, and furiously wanted to know why they're in the building at a late time. They mention about the sudden deaths of the father and Nicholas, and the officers launch an investigation, but Ronald and Lemenov head back. George stays behind, calling another officer from the station to assign himself here. Constable Andrew Johns (George Burke), later arrives. They agree that the officers go together and Guy and Nathan go together. George, with Andrew go to the room where Nicholas was found dead. They find nothing, and out of nowhere Andrew is missing. George, who gets worried, then calls out his name, and finds Andrew dead in the next room. With shock, George forgets about the investigation and attempts to run, with Murdoch stopping him, then killing him by flies. Guy and Nathan see George getting killed, and finally notice Murdoch. They knew they were going to die, unless they escape. They forgot how they got in, so it was impossible for them to escape. Nathan, confronted by Murdoch, is killed by flies. Guy finally notices a unlocked door, and opens it, only to see he is out of the building. Thinking it is over, he then walks back to the front of the building. He then lays down, thinking that he has won. As he stands up, he turns and around and see's Murdoch standing infront of the door. Guy is then struck by lightning and dies. During the morning, Uncle Morty walks to the orphanage to see what happened, as he heard things. He then walks inside, inspecting some rooms. He later walks outside and notices a tombstone with Guy's name on it. He then looks at it and says You did well, Mr. Murdoch. It then shows Uncle Morty returning to his house and the camera is zooming out, showing the entire lot, thus ending the movie. Production After viewing Burke's film Nightmare On Mundy Street at a film festival, film producer Steve Coy and financier Pete Skinner sought out Burke to direct an extremely similar film for them about a killer who has died and kills people who enter the building. In an interview with an Austrian television channel, Wien TV, Coy stated "Ich wollte einen Film zu wachsen. Dies bedeutet, dass ich wollte, dass es die gleichen Auswirkungen wie die anderen Filme haben.'' English translation: "I wanted a film to grow. This means I wanted it to have the same impact as other movies." '' Coy fronted the $400,000 for the film's budget, which is a very low amount (Burke's previous film, Nightmare On Mundy Street had an estimated budget of $4,000,000. Coy was worried with the tight, two month schedule ahead, of which is on a low budget, but luckily Burke has gone through things like this back in the mid 80s - 90s. Despite the information, the schedule is happening right now. Because of the low budget, wardrobe and props are either being crafted or people will have to supply some of their casual clothes that should be used for the movie. Burke hired Andrew Johns as production designer, art director, location scout and co-editor. He has created the clothing for all the grop members. Beforehand, Burke did not notice what Andrew Johns could do, but he once had great relations when he worked with him on Jarrad's biggest TV show hit in history Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars. The limited budget has also dictated the filming location and time schedule. Orphanage Massacre is determined to be filmed for the next 40 days near a old/modern town near Vienna. An actual orphanage is used as an orphanage, and many houses who residents offered them are the houses of the group. Burke stated that he did not mind people walking through buildings they use (apart from the orphanage and schools), but just aslong they do not notice that they are filming and think nothing is happening. Because Burke is an actor, he will be starring in the movie, thus making Steve Coy filming the movie when cop scenes are being played. Writing Coy and Skinner ceded most of th creative control to writers Burke himself (whom was mainly wanted to produce and film), but Coy did offer other suggestions. According to a film interview with Seven News when they arrived in Australia, film producer Douglas Jones said in an interview, "Coy wanted a script just like a radio type of script. He wanted 'boos' or 'laughs' every few or so minutes." Jones later explained that the script is currently up to it's last points of writing and the first 30 minutes of the movie is scheduled to be completed by 10th January. Jones then explained after: